It is common for fatigue crack failures to occur in concrete which is subjected to repetitive high stresses. An important problem is how to produce a reinforced concrete having the combination of very high dynamic fatigue resistance, as well as other desirable properties such as excellent resistance to breaking of the bond between the concrete and the reinforcing element. This problem is particularly important in the design of aircraft landing strips which will be subjected to high impact forces, or wherever great and sudden forces must be sustained by a surface without failure. The present invention addresses this problem.
It has long been known to insert metal into fabrications of cementitious materials. Rigid metal frameworks inserted into asphaltic concrete do not provide a good solution to the problem addressed here because the metal tends to exhibit different thermal properties than the asphaltic concrete, resulting in cracks or failures of the concrete.
Inserting very flexible structures into asphaltic concrete also does not solve the problem because a very flexible structure will not give sufficient strength to the concrete.
Such prior art reinforcements of surfaces have not adequately solved the problem of providing excellent dynamic fatigue crack resistance.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides an excellent solution to the problem of producing a reinforced concrete for use where repetitive high stresses must be sustained.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved method of reinforcing concrete. It is a further object of this invention to provide a reinforced concrete which will have high resistance to failure under large and repetitive stresses.